


Moved In

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Bucky groaned. “Oh my God, what happened last night?”“We moved,” Sam said. “It was a mistake.”





	Moved In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “What happened last night?” and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174276037070/hello-wonderful-human-being-prompt-fills)

Sam woke up on the floor with every muscle in his body screaming in pain.  


He stared at the ceiling, trying to will himself into moving, but he hurt. His arms hurt. His chest hurt. His feet hurt. His _ass_ hurt, and not in the fun way.

Beside him, Bucky groaned. “Oh my God, what happened last night?”  


“We moved,” Sam said. “It was a mistake.”  


“Was there alcohol involved?”  


“I don’t think so.” Sam flexed his toes and wanted to cry. “There should’ve been.”  


The side of Bucky’s head lifted into Sam’s field of vision. “Where’s the bed?”  


“I don’t remember. I think Steve moved it in.”  


Bucky’s head dropped back down to the pallet. “Fuck. We’ll never find it.”  


“It’s a two-bedroom house. There ain’t that many places to hide it.”

“It’s _Steve_ ,” Bucky reminded him.  


Okay, yeah, that was a point. Steve might have been their best friend, but Steve was also a little shit who would _definitely_ find a way to hide a queen-sized mattress and box spring somewhere they’d have to hunt for it. Then again, they would do the same to him.  


Bucky sighed. “Just tell me you moved the coffee maker.”  


“I don’t remember. It’s all a blur.” Sam rubbed his eyes. “I had nightmares about moving boxes.”  


“I had a dream I was chased by packing tape,” Bucky said.  


Sam barked out a laugh. “You’re shitting me.”  


“I wish I was.” Bucky patted Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll go make coffee in a minute.”  


Coffee sounded great, but Sam didn’t want to move…well, ever. With great effort, he rolled on his side and flopped his arm over Bucky’s chest. “Or we could go back to sleep.”

“Don’t you think we should try to find the mattress first?”  


Sam shrugged and closed his eyes. “Eh, this is fine. Unless you _want_ to stand up.”

Bucky groaned and pulled Sam closer. “Never mind. We’re staying right here.”  


Sam grinned. “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
